The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for controlling an outside rearview mirror of a vehicle from an unfolded position to a folded position.
Approaches for controlling a position of an outside rearview mirror of a vehicle are known, wherein the outside rearview mirror is folded depending whether an object is detected behind the vehicle. However, in certain driving situations, for example on narrow roads or in confined spaces, the driver of the vehicle may want to prevent the outside rearview mirror from folding, although a distance sensor or a proximity sensor tries to force the outside rearview mirror to fold due to a detected object.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to obviate prior art shortcomings and to provide an improved method for controlling an outside rearview mirror of a vehicle from an unfolded position to a folded position.